The chosen ones whores
by Thepandadance
Summary: Anakin gains the power to control any female.


Anakin's Jedi whores

**Hey so I've decided to redo my other story because I didn't like how short some of the chapters were and I feel like you guys deserve better than that so here I am trying to redo it and if it starts to sound like my other story just tell me and I will do everything in my power to change that. **

All rights to Star Wars belong to Disney and lucasfilm and whoever else owns the Star Wars franchise

Anakin's pov

I never knew my life would take me here I always thought I would stay on that horrible place they somehow call a planet. I'm thankful that master Qui-Gon took me off that planet. I can see by the faces around me that the people here don't like me especially the ones they call master yoda and windu. I know that Qui-gon is defending me and I appreciate that. I do know one thing for sure though That all the women in this room and the ones not even in this room but in the order itself are pretty and I'm gonna get each and every one of them to obey me.

After the meeting and going back to Naboo with Qui-got and Obi-wan and all the events including Qui-Gon's death I'm happy to learn that his apprentice is going to take me on as a padawan.

I know that throughout my training that the women of the order are looking at me the same but I really don't know why, but I do know one thing for sure if they are going to look at me like that.

3rd person POV 

Timeskip 8 years

Anakin finally has been promoted to Jedi Knight and as a Jedi Knight his first mission is to find an artifact long thought lost by the Jedi order. Anakin landed his ship on the planet and got out. " r2 stay with the ship I will be out soon." Anakin walked away from Artoo and looked up at what could only be described as a magnificent but dark temple.

It had 4 pillars surrounding one giant pillar that had swirls of black and red and large steps in the front that lead up to a giant set of twin doors that had two lightsabers crossing in an x at the middle of the door. He walked up to the door and tried to open it. " this isn't opening." He closes his eyes and lifts his hands up and pulls the doors open.

As he open his eyes and sees what is inside he sees that it is a dark place with a long hallway and a red light at the very end of the hallway. Anakin ignites his lightsaber and walks down the hallway and at the end of the hallway he notices that the red light he saw at the end of the hallway was a with holocron " what do the Jedi want with this it doesn't look like anything important." He goes to pick it up he is knocked back and thrown into a wall. As he faded away into unconsciousness someone approached him and put a hand on his shoulder. "This is the one that will carry on the tradition." He looks to the two people who come out of the shadows. "Put the holocrone in his hand and let him see what he has gotten himself into for invading our sacred temple." The two servants put the holocron in Anakin's hand and back away with there master back into the shadows.

Dreamworld 

3rd person

Anakin rubbed his head as he looked around."where am I?" He looks around and sees a beautiful landscape that kinda looked like Naboo when he defended padme but even more beautiful with streams of clear blue waters and water fall with trees and lots of bright green grass and beautiful flowers of all different colors. But what caught his attention was the temple that laid inside the tree line that anyone without the force would be able to notice.

It was not a giant temple compared to the Jedi temple but it looked large enough that it could house at least a battalion or two of clones with room still enough room to fit a little more. What he felt though was bad it felt like the temple had some type of dark aura around it like it was pure darkness that flowed out of it.

Anakin got up and brushed himself he decided he would try to get closer to the temple as quietly as he could and see if he could find out where he was. Anakin ran to the tree line making a force jump to get up into trees and being hidden by the shadows of the branches as a group of nine guards pass by in dark armor and a weapon that looks like a electro staff.

"What the hell is this place?" Anakin looks around again for anymore guards before taking off again and heading towards the temple. When he gets there he combs it for any way to get in that is not the main doors. As he is looking around he sees a guard patrol coming and quickly jumps back into the trees as to avoid them but as he does this a branch snaps and hits down in front of them.

"What was that?" One of the guardsmen question. "You two go check it out." The lead guard spoke pointing to the two men in front. The two guards ran over to the branch and looked up to see if they could see anything. Anakin his deeper in the tree. One of the guards looks back and tells the captain." There is nothing here sir it must've been a bird that landed on a weak branch or something." The lead guard just motions for them to get back in formation and they continue on.

Anakin let out a breath that he had held and then heads towards the air vent he found and crawled inside. He was barely able to fit in but he continued on. He crawled through the vents carefully seeing only bedrooms that each one looked different with some having nice clothing that looked a little ripped and others that looked horrible with dark colors and lots of ripped clothes.

The one room that surprised and disgusted him was what could only be described as a sex torture dungeon. It had whips, butt plugs, ball gags, dildos, a vibrator, breast clips, electro shock, water boarding, and walls that were cover in white and red there were other things that Anakin didn't even want to say to himself.

Anakin calmly crawls pass the room after looking in it and continues on trying to find out where he is at. After passing another smaller one of those sex dungeons he finally gets to a large room that had to be the main room it was grand it had a large ceiling that went up about 30 to 40 feet the with of the room had to be around 70 to 80 feet and there were giant black pillars holding the whole thing up. Anakin came out of the vent and got a better view of the room it had a long red carpet that stretched from two big double doors to a black throne that looked to be about six to seven feet tall.

As he hid behind a pillar he could see someone sitting on the throne surrounded by many girls that Anakin swears he has seen before but can't place it because he can't see there faces. Anakin silently sneaks in closer to the throne and hides behind the closest pillar to the throne and takes a good look at the people. There is a man and eleven girls all trying to get as close to the man as they can and all are rubbing up against him like they are prostitutes.

Anakin doesn't move but observe each of the women there is one twi'lek, two mirialans, one togruta, a pantoran, two mikkian, four human females, and one female who looked neither human or like the rest of them. He takes in arch of them and notices the physical features of each. The twi'lek has blue skin and fair sized breasts and nice round and large ass. She was dressed in only a thong that matched her skin tone.

The two mirialans has green skin and blue eyes but what differed them were where their black dots where. One had the going across there face over there nose and the other had them just going down their chin. Both of there hair was green and cut right above the shoulders. they were both dressed up in a green bra and thong that matched there skin tone. The one with the black dots on their chin looked younger and only had cc cup breast and a small ass well the older one had DD cup breasts and a larger ass.

They were both going at each other rubbing each other's pussy trying to make the other cum before them both of them were moaning messes and wet. The togruta was sitting on the mans lap she had bright red skin and blue and white lekku that went past her breasts that were fully exposed along with her bright pink pussy that she was grinding on the males leg moaning loudly.

The pantoran had blue skin and gold eyes with purple hair. She wore only a thong as the male was rubbing her bb cup breast and her moans of joy filled the room. She had a bigger ass than the first mirialan but smaller than the second one.

The first of the mikkian had red skin and blue eyes she had a blue tattoo on her head. She also had red motile, head-tendrils . She had a nice and round ass with DD cup breasts. She was in front of the man dancing with her bra and thong on.

The second of the mikkian's had green skin and blue eyes. She had a blue backwards s on her forehead between her eyes. She had green motile head-tendrils. She had DD cup breast and a round ass. She was next to the other mikkian dancing.

The four human females all looked different. The first had brown hair that probably could've went down to her mid back if it wasn't done up in a semi circle on her head from ear to ear. She has brown eyes but had skin that looked like a light white color. She had d cup breast and a ass that was the size of the pantoran's. She was behind the males throne trying to get his attention.

The second female human also had brown eyes and brown hair that wasn't as long as the first female but still long that it would go down to her mid back. She also has light skin. She had a cup breast and a small ass like the first mirialan. she was in front of the male dancing gracefully like a stripper but without the pole or music and rubbing her pussy and grabbing at her breasts a lot more.

The second to last female human had gray-brown hair and blue eyes with fair skin she was on the floor with both her bra and panties off grabbing her D cup breasts and fingering herself well moans echoed around the room. She had a nice round and plump ass.

The final female human had the same color hair as the latter of the same female with gray-brown hair she had brown eyes instead of blue. She had DD breasts and like the other female she had a round and plump ass. She was on top of the girl fingering herself trying to get eaten out well moaning loudly.

The final girl was not human but seemed in-tuned with the light side of the force. She had long green hair that went down to her knees and bright green eyes. She had a cup breast and a flat ass but even that did not stop her as she sat on the mans other leg and rubbed her pussy on his leg well he rubbed her breast.

Anakin finally got a good look at the man. He looked exactly like Anakin. Right down to the same scar. Anakin gasped accidentally out loud and that drew the mans attention.

" All of you out I have a guest I need to talk to." The man told to the girls. The girls all nodded and those on the ground got up and walked out with the other girls. " whoever is behind that pillar come out now before I make you." The man told in a commanding voice. Even though his instincts told him not to come out from behind the pillar Anakin did.

" who are you?" Anakin asked the man. "I'm you but from a different timeline and dimension." The now identified skywalker said. "But how?" Anakin questioned. "You see when you came into the temple to retrieve the with artifact you got knocked out by the artifact. Had it been anyone else they would've been disintegrated immediately because I only want skywalkers touching it. But that neither here nor there. So let's get to the point the reason you see me is because well I'm what you become because you touched that artifact and there is nothing you can do to stop it." The dream Anakin told him.

"Wait would do you mean there is nothing I can do to stop what?" Real Anakin asked. "Well when you touched the artifact something now will change with you with just a snap of your finger any girl you see will fall into a trance and be yours to command for the rest of yours and their lives." Dream Anakin told. "Wait then who were all those women who were in here were those the women that you have under your control and what are there names?" Anakin asked.

"Those women were women from all different walks of life. Six of them used to be Jedi masters and on of them was the grand master of the Jedi order. Two of them used to be senators. One of them used to be an aid for a senator and the final one was a incarnation of the light side of the force." Dream Anakin explained. "What did you do to them did they even want to be your slaves?" Anakin asked him. "No they didn't but I didn't give them much of a choice you see cause when I snap my fingers they just fell into a trance and all I had to do was give them orders and they obeyed me." The dream Anakin said.

"What were there names before you enslaved them?" Anakin asked curiously. The other Anakin smirked "I think you already know there names just by looking at them my friend." The other Anakin got of his throne and walked to the real Anakin. "Now you must get back to the Jedi council or else they will start asking questions now remember something don't go to overboard with this power because it will kill you if you do." The other Anakin told him before he touched Anakin's head and forced him into the real world before he could ask any questions.

Real world 

1st person

I got up from my slouched position on the ground with more questions than answers. "What the hell was all of that." I ask myself about. I look at the artifact in my hand and see that it is destroyed not allowing me to return the artifact to the Jedi council oh well. I head out of the temple and to my star fighter that I landed and see Artoo beeping at me. "I know I was gone long buddy just get the ship started and well we will talk about why I was gone for so long. I hope in the Starfighter and right away r2 starts to ask me questions about what took so long and I answer them.

We get up into space and I find the hyperspace ring and connect to it and take off into hyperspace. As we go through hyperspace Artoo asks me more questions and I answer them the best that I can.

I arrive to coruscant and land my fighter in the temple and head directly towards the Jedi council chamber. When I get there I see that all the masters are there.

"Mission success, Skywalker?" Yoda asked me.

"No master the artifact was destroyed and I couldn't bring it back." I told the council and looked around."fine it is." Yoda says. "Dismissed you are young skywalker." I bowed and walked out of the council room.

I walk back to my dorm and start to plan out who I'm going to bring into this harem so that I may finally relive all the sexual tension that I've built up over the years.

**That's the end of the first chapter. What did you guys think I would love to here your guys option so please review. Next chapter we start off with a bang by taming a Jedi master**

**Harem**

Padme

Dorme

Riyo tucchi

Tiplee

Tiplar

Luminara

Shaak ti

Bariss ofee

Bastlla shan

Satale shan


End file.
